<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Improvise by GlassesOfJustice</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22553887">Improvise</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassesOfJustice/pseuds/GlassesOfJustice'>GlassesOfJustice</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Bold Type</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Roommates, Sharing Body Heat, Sharing a Bed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 16:56:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>798</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22553887</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassesOfJustice/pseuds/GlassesOfJustice</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane and Sutton's place is without heat, Kat comes to their rescue.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sutton Brady/Kat Edison/Jane Sloan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Femflash February 2020, Ladies Bingo 2019</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Improvise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/gifts">ElasticElla</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kat entered Jane and Sutton’s house without knocking. She was thankful she could still make out their front door through the snow. She was losing her grip on the space heater she had wedged between her hip and her arm, and could barely open the door with the handles of a reusable grocery bag between her fingers; and she had to pee. It was a long cab ride to Greenpoint. A few of her curls had escaped her knit hat and kept falling over her eyes. </p><p>She blew out a breath, the cold colored her cheeks. “Hello?! I made it.”</p><p>“Kat!”</p><p>Sutton came around the corner and Kat dumped the contents of her arms into Sutton’s outstretched hands.</p><p>“It’s really coming down now.”</p><p>Kat removed her boots and opened their door again to bang off the snow onto the porch.</p><p>Jane came to greet her, giving Kat a peck on the cheek once she closed the door.</p><p>“Hey, Kat, thanks for coming to our rescue.”</p><p>“Of course. I wouldn’t leave my two favorite girls to freeze.” Kat wrapped them both up at the waist. “But when are we going to talk about you two finding a new place to live. It's one of the coldest nights of the year and the heats out?” Kat was exasperated with their property management.</p><p>“Something is wrong with the gas line, so no heat until they can get it sorted out. They can't, or won't, dispatch someone in the storm,” Sutton said, resigned.</p><p>“I don’t want to hear it about moving," Jane piped in, "There is no way we’re going to get something better than this for even close to the same price.”</p><p>“Thanks for this,” Sutton said, lifting the space heater. “And you know I can barely afford this place.”</p><p>“You’re right, rent control is a blessing and a curse.” She gave them both a squeeze. “Jane, help Sutton get that heater set up; it’s frigid in here and I’m going to pee.”</p><p>Kat dropped her backpack down by the couch and headed into the bathroom. When she came out, Sutton was huddled over the space heater, and Jane had the directions spread out in front of her. They were both so sexy when they were engrossed in anything. </p><p>Kat rubbed her hands together, “Even the water is cold! Who wants to help me warm these up?” Kat placed her hand on both of their necks simultaneously and they both yelped.</p><p>“It’s not working,” Sutton whined.</p><p>“I don’t think you need instructions. Plug it in and turn it on.”</p><p>“We did!” Jane and Sutton said in unison, glaring at Kat.</p><p>“Okay, okay.” Kat put her hands up. “Scooch over, let me take a look.”</p><p>After unplugging and replugging the heater in, trying various settings, and trying a different outlet altogether, Kat was forced to face her girlfriends a bit sheepishly. </p><p>“It appears we have a lemon.”</p><p>“No. I’m not having it. Are you sure?” Jane pouted.</p><p>Kat closed the difference between them and held Jane’s face. “Jane, as much as you try, you can’t force everything into being by sheer will.” </p><p>The look on Jane’s face made Kat’s heart hurt. She wanted nothing more than to take the hurt away.</p><p>“Well, we can’t go back to the store in this weather. But, I have an idea.”</p><p>Kat retrieved her bag and pulled out a bottle of wine, holding it up for them to see. “Why don’t we get all the blankets, take this bottle of wine, and cuddle in Jane’s bed?”</p><p>“Slumber party!” Sutton explained with glee.</p><p>“Race you,” Jane said, grabbing the blanket off the back of the couch.</p><p>Sutton and Kat followed after her and they all piled onto Jane’s bed. </p><p>From under Jane’s arm, Kat asked, “Who’s going to get the wine opener?”</p><p>“Not it,” Sutton said with Jane following suit.</p><p>“Fine…” Kat said, untangling herself. “But, that means I get the first few swigs!”</p><p>When Kat returned with the bottle of wine and a half eaten bag of pretzels, Jane and Sutton were already cuddled under the blankets. Kat wasted no time, stripping to her underwear and climbing in with them.</p><p>They passed the bottle of wine between them, and before long we’re finally starting to warm up. Between the alcohol and their body heat, Jane’s bed had become a tiny cocoon. Once they finished off the wine, they snuggled closer together. Sutton and Kat flanked Jane and intertwined their hands across Jane’s chest.</p><p>When they had nearly dozed off, Jane said, “Kat?”</p><p>“What, Tiny Jane?” Kat responded, sleepily.</p><p>“Thanks for being ours.”</p><p>They all wiggled in even closer.</p><p>“Go to sleep,” Sutton said.</p><p>And they did, but not before Kat nuzzled into Jane’s shoulder, planting a kiss on the soft skin just below her collar bone.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>